In high-frequency circuits and extra-high frequency circuits (frequency f higher than fifty gigahertz), Gunn elements are used for generating the electromagnetic oscillations. Such Gunn elements may be situated in a housing (see, German Application No. DE 199 06 205 A1).
Gunn oscillators are used as HF sources at, for example, 77 gigahertz in applications in vehicle radar units for distance detection and distance regulation. In conventional designs, these Gunn oscillators are connected via a screwable hollow conductor connection to suitable transitions (known as step-transformers), which feed the high-frequency energy into planar distribution networks. The feed of the supply direct voltage takes place as a rule via a manually soldered cable joint.
In this type of transition, however, at least one flanged joint including screw connection and dowel pins is provided which makes the device costly and cumbersome to mount; in addition, the voltage lead wire must be soldered separately according to the related art, and finally, arranged suppression capacitors conventionally require an additional printed board.